


Eight Kisses

by bb_bambam



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Growing Up Together, Inspired by Real Events, Kissing, M/M, the inherent romanticism of spending 11 years with someone, who ultimately becomes the most important person in your life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb_bambam/pseuds/bb_bambam
Summary: Eight kisses exchanged between Jinyoung and Jaebeom over the eight years since JJ Project's debut.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 16
Kudos: 288





	Eight Kisses

**1\. Forehead**

They’re 18, and everything is crashing down around them. They hide away in Jinyoung’s room, their uncertainty about the future more important right now than any lingering awkwardness in their still-budding friendship.

“Are we ever going to perform again?” Jinyoung whispers into the darkness from his spot on the bed. Jaebeom, sitting next to him, doesn’t have an honest answer for him.

But he’s supposed to be the leader, and the responsible one, so he takes a deep breath. “We will,” he says, even though he can’t guarantee that, not for himself and certainly not for both of them.

“Okay, hyung,” Jinyoung says softly. “I believe you.”

The shaky exhale Jinyoung lets out has Jaebeom swearing to himself that he’ll do whatever it takes to make sure it’s the truth. And Jaebeom has always struggled with trying not to be harsh towards Jinyoung, but right now, all he can think about is how Jinyoung only has _him_. Jinyoung drifts off into a fitful sleep, and Jaebeom watches him in the dim light of the moon streaming in through the window, resolving to take care of Jinyoung better, to treat him better, to _be_ better, because right now, Jaebeom only has Jinyoung, too.

“We will perform again,” he murmurs, brushing Jinyoung’s soft hair away from his eyes. “I promise you, Jinyoungie. We’ll come back, together.”

He hesitates for a moment, but then he leans forward, and with a light kiss pressed to the middle of Jinyoung’s forehead, he seals his promise.

**2\. Palm**

They’re 19, and things are looking up. They sit in Jaebeom’s – and now Youngjae’s, as well, though he isn’t here at the moment – room and plan for the future that being a part of GOT7 will give them.

“What if I’m not good enough?” Jaebeom asks, staring down at his hands. Jinyoung hates seeing him like this, so insecure when he’s always been so strong.

But Jaebeom has always tried his best to take care of Jinyoung, even when he didn’t really know how, so Jinyoung figures it’s his turn. “You already are,” he says, and he believes it with every fiber of his being.

Jaebeom looks up at him then, meets his gaze with genuine worry in his eyes, and Jinyoung can’t help reaching out to take his hand. “How do you know?” Jaebeom’s voice is soft, vulnerable in a way Jinyoung has never heard before.

“Because I know you always do your best,” Jinyoung says easily, and it really is that simple. “You took care of me even when it was hard for you. And I know you’ll do the same for the rest of the group now.” He offers Jaebeom a smile and squeezes his hand lightly. “So don’t worry so much.”

“Thank you, Jinyoungie,” Jaebeom says, squeezing Jinyoung’s hand in return. His smile is small, but unmistakable.

“I’ll always be here for you, hyung,” Jinyoung says, before adding, “After all, our leader needs someone to look after him, too.” On a whim, Jinyoung pulls Jaebeom’s hand up to his lips and places a kiss on his palm. It feels like a promise.

**3\. Fingers**

Jaebeom is 20 and frustrated, and Jinyoung is 19 and laughing, and under any other circumstances, Jaebeom would love to hear the familiar sound of Jinyoung’s giggles. But under _these_ circumstances, facing the scrutiny of the cameras in the practice room where his members have just pranked him, Jaebeom has to hide his emotions, even though on the inside he hopes – in the face of all logic – that Jinyoung will notice his mood.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Jinyoung says later in the privacy of his room, because somehow, he apparently _had_ noticed the tightness in Jaebeom’s smile as he assured everyone that he wasn’t mad about the prank. And that much is in fact true – he _isn’t_ mad about the prank, but he _is_ upset at the tactics they used to pull it off.

“I was so worried,” Jaebeom says, and though he is still distressed, part of him finds that it’s nice, not having to hide how he really feels from Jinyoung. Jinyoung, who messes around and plays and has fun, but is there to comfort Jaebeom when he knows he’s gone too far.

“I know,” Jinyoung says, his voice soft and his eyes full of apologies. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Jaebeom sighs, reaches out to gently hold the hand that’s still on its way to fully healing. “It’s okay,” he says, finally letting go of the fear that had built up inside him as soon as he saw Jinyoung pretending he was in pain. “As long as it doesn’t actually hurt.” Because in the end, Jinyoung being okay is his first priority, always.

Jinyoung beams at him, clearly delighted to be forgiven, as if Jaebeom could ever hold a grudge against him for any reason. “It doesn’t, I promise. You don’t even need to kiss it better!”

It’s clearly meant to tease, but Jaebeom can’t resist. He pulls Jinyoung’s hand closer, and Jinyoung’s eyes widen, his face flushed. Hiding a smile, Jaebeom presses a fleeting kiss to his fingers. Just to add a little extra help to the healing process. Just in case.

**4\. Cheek**

Jinyoung is 21 and anxious, and Jaebeom is 22 and injured, and they don’t remember what life is without each other until they’re forcibly given a reminder. They’re set to tour the world, and for the first time in so many years of Jinyoung’s life, _Jaebeom isn’t there_.

So Jinyoung does his best. If Jaebeom can’t be their leader right now, then Jinyoung will step up and take his place, fill in the gaps, make him proud. It’s tough work, and though he has his members with him, it’s lonely, too.

It’s a relief for more than one reason when Jaebeom finally returns to them, to _him_.

Jinyoung selfishly hides Jaebeom away in his room for a little while, a stolen moment for them alone before the others have a chance to join. “Does it still hurt a lot?” Jinyoung asks as they sit side-by-side on his bed, because Jaebeom’s well-being is his biggest concern, always.

Jaebeom beams at him, and Jinyoung has missed that smile so much it aches. “I’m almost as good as new, Jinyoungie, I promise. It only hurts if I move around too much.”

“Then I’ll make sure you don’t,” Jinyoung tells him. To make sure Jaebeom is okay, he’ll do whatever he has to.

“I know,” Jaebeom says, his expression tender. “Thank you for looking after the kids so well while I was gone.”

Jinyoung brushes the praise off. “I only did what you would do.”

“And you did an amazing job,” Jaebeom says firmly, and Jinyoung can’t hide his smile anymore.

“I’m really glad you’re back, hyung,” Jinyoung says quietly, right as they’re about to stand up and join the others. “I missed you a lot.” And before he can stop to think about it too deeply, he leans closer and pecks Jaebeom on the cheek.

If their faces are both slightly pink when they walk out into the living room, no one says anything about it.

**5\. Shoulder**

Jaebeom is 23 and Jinyoung is 22, and they’re going back to their roots. After five years, they’re finally getting the chance to make the second album they promised their fans so long ago. And maybe it’s actually better, in a way, that they had to wait, because this time they get to make it on their own.

Lyrics have never come more easily, Jaebeom thinks as he writes away about his life, Jinyoung’s life – _their_ life, really, because the two are so inextricably linked that maybe it’s right to think of them as one. They spend hours in the studio together, writing, talking, laughing, and it never feels anything but warm, comfortable, right.

“I’m going to head back home, I think,” Jaebeom says one night, walking up behind Jinyoung’s chair. Jaebeom’s arms naturally, reflexively come up to wrap loosely around Jinyoung as he leans down to rest his chin on Jinyoung’s shoulder.

Jinyoung seems to instinctively lean back into the embrace. “Of course,” he says, his voice full of understanding. “The cats will be getting hungry.”

It’s a little thing, really, for Jinyoung to be so attuned to the habits of pets that don’t belong to him, but it has Jaebeom feeling warm all over. “Don’t work too hard, Nyoungie.” And as he pulls his arms away, he drops a gentle kiss on Jinyoung’s shoulder, and Jinyoung lets out a soft hum.

Somehow, it feels like he was mistaken when he said he was going home. It feels like he’s already there.

**6\. Temple**

They’re 24, and living in separate apartments feels like a chore, like a punishment. It was necessary, because Jaebeom has five cats to look after – five cats that Jinyoung happens to be allergic to, no less – but it’s frustrating anyway.

Jinyoung has never cared much about his allergies, though, so he carries allergy relief pills whenever he goes out and turns up at Jaebeom’s apartment unannounced multiple times a week. After all, what else is he supposed to do with a spare key, if not use it?

And Jaebeom seems more than happy to keep him around, so Jinyoung spends most of his evenings in Jaebeom’s living room with a cat on his lap, a book in his hands, and Jaebeom by his side.

“I think I’ll stay tonight, is that okay?” Jinyoung asks on one of these nights, and it’s really just a formality because he already has a toothbrush in Jaebeom’s bathroom and his own section in Jaebeom’s closet.

Jaebeom shakes his head in exasperation, but all Jinyoung can see is the impossibly affectionate look in his eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you that asking me that is unnecessary?”

Jinyoung smiles, his chest warm. “I just like hearing you say I can stay.”

Somehow, Jaebeom’s expression turns softer than it already was. “Of course you can stay.”

And Jinyoung is tempted to follow it up with _Forever?_ but that’s a question that can wait for another day, for a more appropriate moment. For now, he just grins at Jaebeom and says, “Don’t even think about trying to sneak in a midnight snack just because I’m in bed.”

“I would never,” Jaebeom retorts with a matching smile, and Jinyoung doesn’t believe him for one second.

He doesn’t call Jaebeom out on it, just huffs out a laugh, stands up and stretches. “Good night, Jaebeommie. Don’t stay up too late.” Without even thinking about it, he leans down and presses a kiss to Jaebeom’s temple before heading to the bedroom.

It feels like the most natural thing in the world.

**7\. Ear**

They’re 25, and reading each other comes as easily as breathing these days. They’ve been together for ten years now, and it’s only natural that they’ve become extensions of each other. Not a single secret lingers between them anymore – they know each other’s minds too well for that.

So Jaebeom knows, as he follows Jinyoung around everywhere with a smile on his face and the words “I believe in you” on his lips, that Jinyoung is not really annoyed by his antics.

“Jaebeommie, really,” Jinyoung huffs, hands on his hips as he pretends to be upset. “You’ve been at it for days. Have a little self-control.”

Jaebeom just smiles. “But Jinyoungie,” he says, and he can already see the exasperation growing on Jinyoung’s face. “It’s just the truth. I trust you, I believe in you.”

Jinyoung crosses his arms and fixes his gaze on Jaebeom pointedly. He’s a sight, standing in the middle of Jaebeom’s living room clad in well-worn pajama pants and an old hoodie of Jaebeom’s, acting like he’s irritated even though he must know that Jaebeom can see the affection hidden in his eyes. “Maybe so,” he says, “but haven’t you had enough of teasing me?”

He asks like he doesn’t already know the answer, like he isn’t well-aware that Jaebeom could never tire of coming up with new ways to get Jinyoung to smile and blush and laugh unrestrainedly.

“Ah, Jinyoungie,” Jaebeom says, his smile widening as he moves closer to Jinyoung. “You know I’ll never have enough of anything related to you.” He relishes in the way Jinyoung’s cheeks turn pink even as he tries to keep a straight face. “And I know you won’t deprive me of what I want.”

Jinyoung’s voice is impressively steady as he asks, “And why’s that, hyung?”

Jaebeom leans in close and whispers, “Because I believe in you.” And before Jinyoung can say anything, Jaebeom kisses Jinyoung’s ear lightly.

He knows Jinyoung will understand.

**8\. Lips**

Jinyoung is 25 and Jaebeom is 26, and Jinyoung knows there isn’t anyone else in the world who will ever mean what Jaebeom does to him. Jaebeom, who has always been at his side as they’ve learned and grown and risen above the heights they had dreamed of as teenagers.

“Hey, Jinyoungie,” Jaebeom says, breaking the comfortable silence of another evening shared in Jaebeom’s living room.

“Hmm?” Jinyoung looks up from the script he’s reading over immediately. Work is important, but Jaebeom is even more so.

Jaebeom stands up, exhales a little shakily, and then he’s on one knee in front of Jinyoung, and Jinyoung _cannot breathe_. “You’re everything to me,” Jaebeom says softly, and – that’s a _ring_ nestled in the box Jaebeom is holding out, Jinyoung realizes as his vision blurs with tears. “And I want you to stay in my life, always. However you want me, I’ll be there by your side.”

“However I want you?” Jinyoung asks, his voice barely above a whisper because it feels like if he speaks any louder, this will all disappear.

“Whether that means we’re married, or life partners, or anything else you want,” Jaebeom clarifies, “I’ll be that for you. As long as we’re together forever.”

Jinyoung is reminded, momentarily, of a boy who was reluctant to spend even one minute more with Jinyoung than he was required to out of fear of judgement by the people around them. But that boy is gone now, replaced by a man who’s comfortable in his own skin, knows exactly what he wants, and is no longer scared to ask for it.

There’s no question of what his answer is, in the end. Jinyoung stands and pulls Jaebeom to his feet so they’re on the same level again, equals like they always should be.

“Together forever,” Jinyoung breathes, and then he presses his lips to Jaebeom’s for a soft kiss – a vow, a promise that no matter what, their futures will always belong to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Today would have been my gradution ceremony if we were still allowed to be on campus, and what better way to celebrate my physics and math dual degree than to post a new fic?
> 
> Of course, my graduation isn't the only thing to celebrate -- it's also JJP month, which I obviously had to do something special for! So here's a little gift for JJ Project's 8th anniversary exploring their relationship over the years!
> 
> For clarification, here are some of the specific events referenced:  
> \- The [hidden camera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hDL_TTi-BM) GOT6 did for Jaebeom where Jinyoung pretended his fingers hurt  
> \- [Jaebeom was injured](https://www.destinationkpop.com/got7s-leader-jb-miss-groups-first-solo-concert-seoul-due-spinal-disc-injury/) for the first part of GOT7's Fly tour in 2016  
> \- Towards the end of 2018, Jinyoung said that he [helps Jaebeom watch his diet](https://bb-bambam.tumblr.com/post/181654231278/db5kjjgot7-jinyoung-jaebums-personal-trainer)  
> \- Jaebeom [following Jinyoung around](https://bb-bambam.tumblr.com/post/189401039863/defsenses-clingy-adj-used-to-describe-lim) and whispering "I believe in you" and "I trust you" to him
> 
> Thank you to my sister for editing this at 1 am last night (even tho we got yelled at by our mom for being too loud)! <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this collection of little moments that celebrate my two favorite boys in the world! And as always, feedback and comments are welcome and appreciated! :)


End file.
